


Letters and longing

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [105]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsstraight, letter and breakfast.





	Letters and longing

**Author's Note:**

> For yesterday’s words from @sterekdrabbles, have some pre-slash.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175826201137).)

The first letter arrived in June, the second in October. Stiles knew, logically, that there was no need to head straight home to check his mail everyday, that it could take months for the next to arrive. If there even would be one. Derek had been gone for two years when the first arrived, so just because two came within a few months… He still hoped though, still headed straight home, every single day.

A Saturday morning in May his doorbell rang while he was eating breakfast. He grumbled as he went to open, only to drop his jaw.

“Derek?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ♥
> 
> And as usual, if I've missed/forgotten a tag, please let me know.


End file.
